Something Else Completely
by Vamp-Feenfreak412
Summary: Jared and Kim's son, Julian Hill, imprints on a feisty girl from the Bronx, Amalia Ramirez. She and her sister Rosalie came to LaPush against their will, because they weren't allowed to stay with their Crack-head mom, when she got caught.
1. New Friends, New School, New Imprint?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters at ALL!!! This world belongs to AsagariMelody and Stephanie Meyers.

**Summary:** Jared and Kim's son, Julian Hill, imprints on a feisty girl from the Bronx, Amalia Ramirez. She and her sister Rosalie came to LaPush against their will, because they weren't allowed to stay with their Crack-head mom, when she got caught.

Amalia's POV

September 5th 2031

Damn! I gotta move to a new damn house, in this small ass town called La Push? To go live with some people, I haven't seen in god knows how long, just because my dumbass mother can't take care of herself! Just because she doesn't, doesn't mean I can't hold up my own, I've been providing for me and my sister since I was 12. I don't need no one... Me and my sister we're good on our own.

Rosie and me, we're gonna be moving in with our Aunt Lisa and our Uncle Carlos. Screw them! Those are my thoughts, I'm so gonna be out of this hell hole when I turn 18. Which won't be long, I'm already 16, well I just turned 16 on July 29th, but still.

Oh great, just fucking wonderful we're here, I took Rosie's hand and walked up to the front door.

"Hello Rosalie and Amalia, come on in!" My Uncle Carlos opened the door, and gave Rosie a warm hug.

She barley hugged back, so he turned to me, but I just rolled my eyes and walked right by him, straight in to the house. He turned, and showed Rosie and me to our rooms, both were medium sized rooms, mine was black and white, Rosie's was blue and white, located right next to each other.

Going into Rosie's room with her, I helped her unpack. We didn't pack heavy, since we didn't have much clothes back in the Bronx. Rosie was putting her clothes into her new dresser quietly. My sister was beautiful, she had wavy light brown hair with blonde highlights, that fell down to her mid-back. Her eyes were hazel like my mother's, and with this full lips she was just beautiful all around.

While me, I had pin straight hair that hung down to my back, as a dark brown curtain. I had chocolate brown eyes, which I got from my father. I hated my thin lips, wishing them to be more like Rosie's, and I got a eyebrow piercing on my left eyebrow when I was 14, just to piss my mom off. Though I wasn't nearly as pretty as my wonderful little sister, I knew I was still good looking.

My body was curved nicely, a gift from my Spanish heritage, along with my pretty average 5'6, made me a quite satisfied with my looks. My sister was an 5'2, which was fairly usual for a 13 year old, her birthday being April 12th. She was blessed with curves too, although it might be too much, she was curvier than most girls her age, making her look more like a 15 year old. This was something that scared me, cause I didn't want guys looking at my baby sister, if they did, I'd sure as hell snap there neck!

Rosie sat down and looked up at me with fear in her eyes, I sat down next to her and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Qué Pasa chica?" I asked my sister, she looked disturbed.

It was only natural for me to worry about her, my sister was the only good thing I had in this world, and I'd do whatever was necessary, to make sure nothing ever happened to her. I'd rather die than let anything bad happen to her.

"Well…I'm scared Mali, I'm gonna start a new school, filled with people I don't know. What if they ain't like us Mali, I don't wanna be some outcast that sits at a table by herself. You know I'm shy Mali, I don't make friends that easily. it wasn't like I had that many friends in the Bronx, there was only Alyssa, and now she's all the way across the country. I-I'm scared Mals." She said, and looked down sadly, that made it official, my little sister was crazy

"Mija, you're loca! If all those people have any sense at all, they'll want to be your friends, just because you are the coolest person I know! If they don't, well that's too bad for them, because they'll be missing out on one hell of a girl. You're smart, funny, and beautiful. Mija, you'll be fine, I promise, don't worry so much." I smiled down at her, and gave her a big hug.

I looked at the time "We've got school tomorrow, so we gotta get to bed."

I kissed her on her forehead "Love you."

"I love you too Mali." She said, and with that I walked out of her room and into mine.

It was 10:30pm already, luckily we stopped to grab a bite to eat on the way here, because we started school tomorrow, which for everyone else here, would be their second day. I wasn't worried about Rosie she'd be fine, but me, well I was another story…

That night, I had a weird but comforting dream, I don't know how to explain it but I felt…protected and loved?

_I was sitting in the woods by myself, looking at the moon, then I got up fast and just started dancing around. A light breeze filled the air and suddenly the trees started moving. Something was about to come out__,__ so I stepped back into a tree trunk. A figure appeared, a boy? He moved towards me, slowly, treading ever so lightly__._

_My mind was screaming at me to RUN, but my heart and soul disagreed. As I started moving towards him slowly and quietly__,__ we met though I still couldn't see his face, but I didn't need to. I knew he was beautiful__,__ just by his touch. He gently put his hand to my cheek and started lifting my face, so I could see his. I was just about to meet his eyes…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP!!!_

Ugh! Stupid alarm clock! I pounded on the clock with my fist, and got up quickly. Oh jeez, 6:30 already? I moved slowly to the closet in my room. Grabbing a black tank-top, and with black leggings, over which I put on light blue short-shorts. Lastly, I put on my black Ugg's, and a white sweater.

Turning to my mirror, I grabbed my hairbrush and ran it lightly through my hair. When I heard a knock on my door, I put my brush down again, and opened it to see my precious little sister standing there. She was wearing a denim jacket, with a red t-shirt and black skinny jeans, she'd finished her outfit with red flats. On her lips shimmered a light pink lip-gloss and had let her hair down.

"Uncle Carlos and Aunt Lisa are waiting downstairs, they're gonna drive us to school." I nodded my head, and took her hand, as we walked down the stairs together.

They led us to their car, Carlos got in the driver's seat, and Lisa was in the passenger seat, leaving Rosie and me sitting in the back. The car ride was silent and awkward, with Rosie and me just looking out the window, as soon as we got there we jumped out of the car and said bye.

La Push High was a school for 7th through 12th graders, Rosie was in 8th grade and I was in 11th. The school's front lot was filled with kid's, and we were able to walk through them un-noticed, and headed towards the main office.

"Hey…um Rosalie Ramirez and Amalia Ramirez?" I said to the old lady behind the desk, she grabbed two pieces of papers from a basket, without even looking away from the screen.

"Your lockers are D081 and D083, right across the cafeteria doors." She said casually.

We walked over to our lockers, which were easy enough to find, and looked at the schedule the woman had given us. We were 3 years apart, so we didn't have any classes together, but at least we could have lunch together, 5th period. We went our separate ways finding our classes, first, second, and third period went by really fast. Before I knew it I was walking to my 4th period class, History, I walked in 2 minutes after the bell. Looking at my teacher, her name was…, I took another step forward. She looked at me with wide eyes, so I handed her the paper, and rolled my eyes.

"Nice of you to join us , please take a seat next to Mr. Hill. If you would be so kind as to raise your hand Mr. Hill?" A guy in the back raised his hand, without looking up.

As I made my way over to the seat next to him, a girl with fake blonde hair and blue contact lenses popped in her eyes, tripped me, causing me to fall flat on my face. That bitch! I looked up at her, rage no doubt visible in my eyes. Just when I was getting ready to give her a serious ass whooping, a beautiful voice reached my ears, stopping me in my tracks.

"Here, let me help you up," the voice came from behind me, so I turned my head around to see who it belonged to.

Two deep, light brown, eyes stared me in the face, those alone were enough to melt my insides. My eyes scanned over his features, as I admired the strong jaw line below his short dark hair. His body was tan and muscular, very muscular. Still staring at him, I realized he still held his hand out for me to grab, when I did, electricity moved through my body, it felt good to touch him.

Wait, what's wrong with me?! I don't even know his name!

"Thanks," I said to the guy, and stood up. Then I turned to Blondie, to whisper in her ear.

"If you so much as try to pull something like that again, I'll rip out your fake blonde extensions." My threat must've had an impact, because she only nodded.

Turning back to the boy, I saw he was smiling at me, it looked like he couldn't say anything. I sat down in my seat next to him, trying to pay attention to Mrs. Trager, but the guy wouldn't stop looking at me. Now I was starting to get pissed off.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I hissed at him, I turned to face him and once again looked into his eyes…Those beautiful light brown eyes. He smiled down at me, and whispered to himself something like 'beautiful…'

"Umm…My name is Julian Hill, or Jules. What's your name?" He said, still smiling and then the bell rang.

Without giving him another look, I got up to go to the cafeteria, wanting to meet up with Rosie as quickly as possible. Just when I was walking out the door, but I bumped into someone, since I was already annoyed as it was, I was ready to chew, whoever it was, out for not paying attention.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking. Hey, you're the girl that was about to mess up Amber right? Well let me know if you need help with that, she's so annoying. By the way I'm Faye, Faye Taggert." She said, and smiled at me. I smiled back; I was guessing Amber was that fake blonde bitch.

Julian's POV

September 6th

4th period

I walked in and sat down, there was still a couple of minutes before the bell would ring. The clicking of small heels walking, closed in on me. Looking up, I saw Amber my ex girlfriend. How I could've ever dated her is beyond me, it was over almost as soon as it started. At first she seemed live a nice girl, not to bad looking, but she quickly dropped the act when she had me where she wanted. She was superficial, and turned out to be really mean. So even before I started phasing, I broke up with her, but still she won't give up. She even resorted to rigorously changing her appearance, for the worse I might add, why she thought that plastic blonde hair and the artificial blue eyes would look appealing, was an unsolved mystery.

"Hey Julian, why haven't you called baby?" She said, and started touching my hair as she leaned in closer. I backed away immediately, before I pushed her hand away, which made her frown.

"What's wrong babe?" I rolled my eyes, and turned my face so I was looking straight into her fake blue eyes.

"Amber, please don't do this, we've been over since May, why are you making this harder than it has to be? It can't be such a big deal, we only dated for a few weeks." I told her for what seemed to be the millionth time, she looked shocked and stepped back to her desk.

The bell rang, and Mrs. Trager started talking about World War II, not that I was paying attention. After a couple minutes passed, the door opened, giving entrance to some girl. She was late, which was something Mrs. Trager didn't take to lightly, she was new so she got off without a fuss. She was told to take a seat beside me, thanks to my good hearing, I caught the teacher telling me to raise my hand. I did as told, but didn't look up, that is, until Amber tripped her on the way down the aisle. Have I told you that she's mean yet, if I haven't this proves it, tripping the girl because she'll sit next to me.

She was closer to me, her delicious smell enveloped me, wow, she smelled really good. With her back turned to me, I couldn't see her face, leaving me to skim over the rest of her. Her hair was pretty, dark and shiny as it fell down her shoulders. My glance lowered further south, bringing her perfectly shaped body into my vision, man, she was gorgeous.

"Here, let me help you up." I said to her, as I stretched my hand out, slowly she turned her head, her beautiful chocolate eyes peering into mine.

_Snip…Snip…Snip_. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, completely mesmerized by her, I realized this girl was my everything now, she was my world. My mom, dad, brother, even my sister, they all suddenly moved down to the second place, since the girl right in front of me, was the most important thing in the world. I imprinted!

Interrupting middle of my thoughts, she touched me, taking the hand I'd offered her, an electrical current ran up my arm when she did.

"Thanks," she said, then turned to Amber, whispering to her that she would hurt her if anything like that happened again.

I chuckled quietly, and my angel took a seat next to me, leaving me speechless, all I could was smile. She left me breathless, this girl was gorgeous, I'm lucky to have imprinted on such a pretty girl.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" She hissed at me.

She turned to face me, making eye contact again. I knew she felt a pull towards me, because I could feel it too. It took some effort and concentrating, before I was able to form a coherent sentence, but I needed to take this opportunity to get to know her a little bit, well at least to find out her name.

"Umm…My name is Julian Hill or Jules. What's your name?" Then the bell rang, and she turned to go to her next period, without even looking back at me once.

Well, what's this? I meet my imprint, she's absolutely stunning, and then I don't even get her name? That won't do, I'd have to talk to dad, about this. According to the stories he had told Tobias, my twin brother, and me, he had some difficulty with mom when he first imprinted on her as well.


	2. Visitor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters at ALL!!! This world belongs to my wonderful beta-reader AsagariMelody and Stephanie Meyers.

**Summary:** Jared and Kim's son, Julian Hill, imprints on a feisty girl from the Bronx, Amalia Ramirez. She and her sister Rosalie came to LaPush against their will, because they weren't allowed to stay with their Crack-head mom, when she got caught.

* * *

Amalia's POV

September 6th 2031

5th period

"I'm Amalia, Amalia Ramirez. I just moved here from the Bronx." I told her with a friendly smile. Faye was a pretty girl, who looked to be about my age. Her wavy-curly black hair fell down to her shoulders, and matched her sparkling dark brown eyes. I estimated our heights to be the same, she had to be close to 5'6, just like me.

"What period do you have next?" I asked her.

"I have lunch next, so if you have lunch with me, you can sit with me and my friends." I agreed to her suggestion and we walked to the lunch room.

When I saw my sister come into the lunch room, I motioned for her to join me. We got on the lunch line together and I frowned at the sight of the food stalled out.

"Yeah, the food is pretty bad here." Faye said, and watched as the lunch lady put mystery meat on her tray and gagged. I laughed and then suspiciously inspected my plate, as I received my own chunk of mystery meat. Faye and Rosie giggled and Faye motioned for us to follow her, we got to her table where there were 9 other people sitting there already.

"Guys, this is Amalia and her little sister Rosie, they just moved here from the Bronx. Amalia, Rosie this is Sofie, Brandon, Kaylee, Jamie, Micah, Quinn, Tomas, Tobias and last but not least Julian." There were six guys and three girls not including Rosie, Faye and me.

Looking them over I realized I'd have some trouble remembering all of them in the beginning, but I was sure I'd get it eventually. They seemed to be a tight group of friends, some I figured had to be related judging by the similarity in looks between some of them. Not to mention, the boys were freakishly tall. This one guy for instance, Tomas I think was his name, he was obviously one of the youngest, judging by his face, but he had to be closing in on 6".

Being said that he was one of the younger ones, you can just imagine at what height the other boys were. The only girl standing out like that was Kaylee, just below Tomas, she was ridiculously tall as well. At first I figured it had to be like something that was common within this tribe or something, but scanning the lunchroom around me, I concluded that wasn't the case.

Still in thought my eyes landed on Julian and his brother Tobias, though it was clear by the similarity in appearance they had to be twin brothers, there were distinct differences between them. For one, Tobias' eyes didn't seem to sparkle as Julian's did. Then there was their behavior, while Julian seemed to be quiet, one to take things in from a distance.

While his brother was very present, wanting to be at the center of attention, which he was most of the time. As I noted the many girls at the surrounding tables secretively glancing at him, before bursting out in giggles, I figured he got plenty of action at the local high school. An uncomfortable feeling crept over me, would Julian be like that with girls as well? I mean, that bitch from class was obviously a superficial monster, and she seemed to be involved with him, what did that tell me.

Then I shook my head, clearing out the ridiculous thoughts, why would I care what he did, or didn't do with girls. Then Julian looked up at me and smiled, I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't suppress doing it with a little smile on my face. I took a seat next to Faye and saw Rosie sitting down next to Quinn. She was smiling, and even talking, I could see her loosening up, it made me so happy that she found a friend, because I didn't want Rosie to be friendless.

While I was talking to Faye she told me everything about everyone. She told me what grade everyone was in, and how old they were. The youngest was Quinn she was in 8th grade like Rosie, she was also 13. Then, there was Micah and Tomas, or Tommy as they liked to call him, who were in 9th grade and both 14.

The kids my age were Faye, Tobias, Julian and Jamie, he warned me to call him James, because he disliked his name very much, saying it was a girls' name and all that. All of us were 16 except for James and Faye, Faye was gonna be 16 in a month and James would be 16 this December.

The oldest of the group were Sofie, Brandon, and Kaylee. They were all 17, except Sofie, she was would turn 17 in like a month or so. It struck me as unusual, that a group of friends consisted of kids with that much age differences. Confirming my thought, on some of them being related, it would explain this uncommon bond they shared.

"Faye hold up one second I gotta go to the bathroom." I turned away, and walked to what looked to be the bathroom. When I turned around, I saw Rosie had come with me.

*~*

Julian's POV

After Amalia and Rosie left the table

*~*

"Guys, I have to tell you something." I said suddenly, taking advantage of my imprint and her sisters' departure.

They all stopped their talking, looking at me confused, waiting for me to explain why I had disrupted everybody's conversations like that.

"I-I imprinted on Amalia." I blurted out, waiting for their reactions, which ranged from confused to overly enthusiastic.

Faye and Kaylee seemed to be very happy for me, as they were practically bouncing in their chairs, with big grins plastered on their faces. I could be mistaken, but I thought I saw a flash of jealousy pass Tobias' face, which was kind of satisfying since he was always showing off when it came to girls.

"We have to talk to dad when we get home, he'll know what to do." Tobias said looking down, he must've been irritated that I imprinted before him. He always liked to do or get things first, and when I say things, I mean EVERYTHING, I don't really know why though.

Right then, my angel returned with her little sister in tow. A smile spread across my lips, just at the sight of her. She walked back over to the seat where she was before, I smiled to myself and she must've seen, because she looked towards me and we made eye contact. Her gaze captivating me in more ways then you could imagine. What made me even happier was the small smile I saw creeping up from the corner of her lips, but then she blinked and turned back to Faye. Feeling bad for me, Faye looked at me an apologetic face, and went back to talking to Amalia.

She was so beautiful, I couldn't help but stare. Her smile lit up the room. Her laugh was so contagious, that when she laughed everyone else smiled as well, and her face her beautiful face…words can't explain her beauty. I would die to have her…I would die **FOR** her.

I can't take this. How does she not already notice that we should be together? I need to talk her; I can't just sit here and watch her, that's way too stalker-ish. I got up and pulled my chair next to Faye and Amalia. I saw Faye smile, and then turned my gaze over to Amalia.

"Hey, I'm Julian." I said, politely putting out my hand for her to shake, whishing for an opportunity to touch her, even if it was just to shake her hand.

"Amalia," she said coldly, ignoring my hand all together. With great disappointment, I put my hand down slowly, and looked at Faye pleading for her to help me.

"Oh, you know that Julian loves to surf, he's like the bestest." She said nervously, Amalia rolled her eyes and glared at me.

"You know, don't even try to bother, cuz I know just what kinda guy you are. You're one of those guys that come off sweet in the beginning, and then when you finally get your way with me, you'll end up breaking my heart." She scoffed.

Then, she looked me straight in the eyes, and I could swear they clouded over, for just a moment, before she recovered. I smiled, and I saw her nostril's flare and her face become pink. Her gaze turned quickly into a glare, before she finished. "So you can get the thought of me and you outta your head, cuz it ain't ever gonna happen."

My smile turned into a frown as I heard her last sentence, I pulled my chair back to its original place and put my head down on the table, frustrated at my attempt to talk to her. Why didn't she like me? Why wouldn't she like me? Why did she judge me so quickly? OH MY GOD I NEED TO STOP ASKING QUESTIONS! Then the bell rang.

*~*

Amalia's POV

After Lunch

*~*

I got my stuff and started to walk towards my next class. From the corner of my eye, I saw Julian go to his locker, he seemed down. I smirked to myself; it was a good thing that he felt bad, he shouldn't be trying to hook up with me.

6th period I had with James and Tobias, which thankfully passed uneventful. 7th and 8th I had with Faye, which was nice, because it felt like she would be a good friend. My next and final period was English with Ms. Brown, to my annoyance I found out it was on the third floor, while right now, I was on the first.

As I was walking up the stairs, only heading towards the second floor, I bumped into a guy. Ugh… what is it with people bumping into me today? It's seriously pissing me off. I honestly don't get why it's so hard to see a person coming your way.

"Watch wh-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw who it was, of course I had to walk right into Julian Hill, who else could it have been. The boy that I don't really like, but is a total hottie! I mean, I could make eggs and bacon on him! Oh wait, what am I talking about, he has to be just another player, just look at him!

"Oh, it's _you_." I bit out, disdain dripping from my voice.

He chuckled softly; a husky, deep, sexy chuckle. "It's nice to see you too Amalia." I shivered at the sound of my name passing his lips; it sounded so…so…_right_ when he said it.

I avoided eye contact with him as I stepped around him, going up the stairs. Averting my eyes, I was looking around everywhere, as long as I didn't have to look at him. In the process of ignoring him, I was so focused on him, that I didn't pay attention to where I was going. Causing me to trip and fall right back into his arms, and dropping all my books on the ground. The moment he caught me, the bell rang, which meant I was late yet again. But at that point I didn't care anymore, because right now I was in _his_ arms. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me with a grin on his face.

"You should watch your step." He said, and put me back on my feet. The moment they hit the floor, I had to consciously focus on regaining my balance. I was in awe; he didn't even try to make a move.

"Umm…Thanks," I said meekly, and couldn't help but doing it with a small smile on my face.

He nodded with a slight blush on his cheeks, and bent down to pick up my books. I kneeled down to help, in result we reached for the same book at the same time, like in of those old cheesy movies. His hand brushed over mine, and I felt that same shock run through me as his skin met with mine. But this time I noticed something, he was well…_hot_ and I don't mean like that guy is cute hot, I mean temperature wise hot. He was burning up, I quickly pulled away and started heading up the stairs.

"Hey Wait! What class do you have, I'll walk you there." He called after me, and grabbed my wrist, spinning me around in one quick motion. I looked up to his eyes and saw sincerity in them, and yet again, I found myself smiling at him. .

"What class do you have?" He asked again, his face broke out in a goofy happy grin, when I started blushing.

"I've got English, with Ms. Brown."

"That's all the way across the school, on the next floor." He stated before he started walking.

"Well, are you coming or not?" He questioned when I didn't move, clearly amused with himself. I shuffled my feet over to him. And we started walking up the stairs.

"Since I know absolutely nothing about you Amalia, can we play 10 questions, so I can learn at least something?" He asked enthused at the idea I thought about it eh…what the hell why not. I nodded yes.

"Ok what's your favorite color?"

"Red."

"When's your birthday?"

"July 29th"

"Any hobbies?"

"I like to dance, play soccer, and most of all hang out with my little sister."

"Ok Favorite singer and or band?"

"I actually hate the music they make today, I like the songs they made a decade or two ago. I know, I know, I know I'm old style but that's just what I like." I said a little embarrassed. Then I heard chuckling, I snapped my head up to glare at him for making fun of me.

"Are you laughing at me? Cuz if you are I might just have to break your neck." I snapped at him, with a menacing stare. But he kept on chuckling

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at how much alike we are. Though my favorite color isn't red, soccer is my favorite sport, I love to hang out with my older sister, and I don't like the music they make today either." He said with amusement.

My heart skipped a beat as I looked into his dark eyes. Ugh, why does he have this affect on me? It's like he makes me all mushy inside and I can't be mad at him, which isn't a good thing at all. To be perfectly honest, this is just killing me.

Looking up at the door we had reached, I saw the number 305 printed on the door. I stepped in at least five minutes late, which caused the teacher to look at me surprised.

"Do you have a pass?" She asked me, so I handed her the paper and sat down in the back. After a few seconds Julian came down to sit next to me.

"Hello there." He joked, with a smirk on his face.

So of course, I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. Then I heard some high pitched voices to my right, whispering way too loud.

"OMG she's sitting next to him _again__,_ Amber like come on what is with that?" The first one sounded.

"Oh he is totally only using her to get me jealous, but it is _SO _working!" That was Amber, who I disliked more as the day went on.

Ok, I had two options. The first one was to beat her up now, and the second was to beat her up later, after shamelessly flirting with Julian to piss her off. I liked the sound of option number two better a lot better. I turned to Julian and smiled at him, leaning into him, I getting closer to make my move.

"You know, you have the cutest eyes I've ever seen, and your hair…" I moved my hand up to his short hair, and ran my fingers through it. "Is so soft," I purred, and his breath caught.

"Th-thanks," he started stuttering.

"Ooh, you're so adorable when you stutter," I gushed, before giggling girlishly, making his face turn a bright lobster red.

"Ugh, do you see her?! She is like _TOTALLY _flirting with _MY_ man!" I smiled at the comment, knowing I was succeeding in pissing her off, and continued flirting with Julian. It wasn't a hardship, since I didn't think he was such a bad guy, so I allowed myself to enjoy it.

***

I was walking home with my little sister, due to lack of other means of transportation, since my aunt and uncle were both working.

"How was your first day at a new school Rosie?" I asked her.

"It was so much fun, Quinn is so cool, I mean we're a lot alike. She is so cool; I have a feeling we're gonna be great friends. We have 2nd, 3rd, 7th, and 9th period together. She introduced me to some of her friends that don't have lunch with us. I also found out that she has an older brother, Xander, and we even exchanged phone number. But anyways, how was your day?" She eyed me curiously.

"Did you have any classes with Julian?" She said, and burst out in giggles. A blush crept on my face.

"Yeah, I have History and English with him; you know it was nothing, but…" I said trailing on. "I-I think I might like him." She gasped at my statement, shocked to hear me say it.

"That's good, I think he's good for you, Quinn said he is a really nice guy, they're like family. So I definitely approve, besides, anyone is better than Hector." At the last part, I grew silent.

"Rosie, I thought I told you not to mention his name, you _know_ I _don't_ like to talk about _him_." I said with a disgusted tone. She nodded, and we stepped inside to the house. The moment we did, I realized something was wrong, someone was sitting on the couch, it was the one person I thought and hoped I would never see again.

"Hola Mami, you're looking fine and divine today as usual. So is your little sister, she's growing up fast in a good way." He said and winked at us.

His dark eyes black like charcoal, and he had a long scar dragging down the side of his face, barely missing his left eye. His pitch black hair matched his eyes; it was gelled back as always. He was tall and imposing, standing at 6'2, his name was Hector. I dropped my book bag to the floor in shock.

"H-He-Hector, what are you doing here?" I stammered, unable to keep the fear out of my voice.

He walked up to me, brushed a piece of my hair out of my face and chuckled. I saw the knife in his pocket and my eyes widened. Then he turned to Rosie with a smirk, and went over to touch her face, which made me impossibly mad. How _DARE_ he even _THINK _about touching my _Baby_ sister!

"DON'T. TOUCH. HER!" I yelled furiously, and reached for his knife.

"RUN ROSIE RUN!" I screamed, as I grabbed the knife from him, and pushed my sister outside.


	3. Saving Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters at ALL!!! This world belongs to my wonderful beta-reader AsagariMelody and Stephanie Meyers.

**AN:** Thanks a bunch to my beta-reader AsagariMelody!

* * *

Saving Me

Rosie's POV

September 6th 2031

I ran outside as fast as I could, grabbing my cell phone on the way. Not stopping until I ran all the way back to the school, where I started crying. Why would Mali do something so stupid? She doesn't stand a chance against Hector and his Goons. I should've stayed back with her. Still out of breath, with tears running down my face I dialed the first number I came across.

"QUINN! Help me please! Mali's ex boyfriend showed up! H-He's in a gang and has a knife…and…and…" I broke down. "Please just come quick Quinn, I-I'm at the school." I rushed everything out, my voice all pitched and shaky.

"Oh Rose, I'll be there in 5, I'll bring some of the guys ok? Don't worry Rosie we'll be right there." She reassured me; I sniffled an ok and hung up. My head in my hands I sat down on a bench, crying my eyes out. How could I let this happen, I left my sister and best friend in the hands of a…_Monster?_ This was entirely my fault, if I had stayed with her maybe we could've taken him. Oh hell, who was I kidding; we both would've died if that happened. Now Mali is in danger because of me, I won't be able to live without her.

I heard a car skid up to the school, it was a black truck. Oh no that might be Hector. Panic rushed through my veins; I jumped off the bench and started to run. "ROSIE!" When I heard the sound of my name, I stopped, it was Quinn yelling, I turned around and started running towards her. "Oh thank God." I breathed, smiling relieved while tears were still pouring down my face.

"Come on, my brother and Julian are gonna stop this guy." After Quinn said that, a guy stepped out of the car, I was assuming this was Quinn's brother.

"Rosie Xander, Xander Rosie," she wasn't wasting any time on formal introductions, but somehow his being there made me feel like everything would be ok, even though I knew perfectly well that made no sense at all. Yet it was there, the weird reassured feeling that settled inside me, driving out the cold chill that fear had filled me with.

I took a deep breath and told them everything that had happened, meanwhile giving them directions to my house, hurrying through the horrible details of the entire story, finishing just as we arrived at my house. The screams that emerged from inside the house, made the terror reappear from the background where it had been pushed momentarily, instantly making me cry again.

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" I yelled, I jumped out of the car before anyone could say anything to stop me. Suddenly I realized how stupid I'd been to call somebody in my panicked state, after opening the front door, I quickly locked it again; I didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of me.

Mali was on the floor, her tank top shredded in half, her sweater on the floor, her shoes recklessly thrown into the kitchen. Her hands were tied up to the sofa, Hector on top of her, kissing her neck, her shorts were gone already, he was in the middle of the process of getting her undressed. Mali saw me, her eyes widening in shock. Hector was roughly tugging at her leggings, his hand moving down lower and lower. In the corner of my eye, I saw Julian and Xander ready to break down the door. Without hesitation I ran and jumped on Hector's back, where I started scratching at his eyes. Hector started jerking around, clutching at my hands that were trying to claw out his eyes, yelling in pain.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" I yelled, and held on as if my life depended on it. With one hard turn he threw me off his back and sent me crashing into the wall. A loud thumping ignited my head, as I felt a burning pain at the side of my head, where blood was gushing out, wetting my hair and dripping onto the floor.

"UGH! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Hector started charging for me, and I closed my eyes

"ROSIE!" I heard my sister yell before I felt Hector's hands close around my neck, forcing my breath out of me, leaving me helpless and struggling for air. One tear slid down, while it was slowly turning dark around me, when suddenly someone jumped on Hector making me drop to the floor gasping for air. When I looked up, I saw Xander pounding Hector's face in, and I smiled before blacking out completely.

***

Amalia's POV

"ROSIE!" I yelled, before Hector started strangling her, I started crying and screaming, trying to get out of the restraints that he had used to bind my hands. I looked at my sister who was struggling for breath, unable to fill her lungs with the oxygen she so desperately needed. Then the door flew off its hinges, before it was slammed to the floor. Julian, Quinn and some other guy stormed into the living room. Everything happened so quickly, within a flash the other guy was on Hector, beating his face to pulp. Julian ran to me, taking in the sight of the mangled clothes hanging of my bruised body.

"Did he do this to you?" Julian asked his face cold with rage and disgust while his eyes moved to Hector. I nodded a slow yes and Julian walked over to where Hector's face was being smashed in by the still unknown guy, where his fist shot out, punching him hard in the face.

Gasping at what was happening in front of me, I looked at them in shock. They just saved me and my baby sister's life. After punching him, Julian didn't give Hector a second look. He ran back to me with mainly worry and compassion in his eyes, grabbing the handcuffs and looked around for a key. It was on the table just out of my reach; he took it and gently released the cuffs. I started trembling and crying uncontrollably. He pulled me into his arms and kept whispering it was ok now and that everything would be fine, in my ear, over and over again. The other guy was holding an unconscious Rosie in his arms, he looked heartbroken. Quinn was examining Rosie, but she didn't seem to be waking up.

"We should go to the hospital." Quinn said I nodded silently still in Julian's arms; I couldn't get up so he picked me up bridal style. I nuzzled into his warm chest, instantly feeling at home. The guy gently laid Rosie in the back seat, next to me, before he brought Hector's limp body out and threw him in the third row. (A/N It's the future, so I imagine cars will be bigger.)

"I'm Xander Woods by the way," the guy said, looking straight at the road. Quinn took out a phone and threw it back to Julian. Julian dialed a number, pushing the buttons so quickly his hands became a blur.

"Jake hey man, some stuff happened… Alright…Yeah we'll be there in a few minutes" Julian shut the phone and handed it back to Quinn. Julian pulled me into his lap.

"Are you ok?" He asked me gently, the concern clear in his expression; I let my lips form a smile.

"I am now," I said gratefully.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for saving Rosie and me." I said while putting my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. Suddenly the car stopped a glance around told me we were at the police station. Xander jumped out and dragged Hector off the back row, and into the police station, returning only moments later.

We kept driving until we were back in LaPush; we reached a fairly large house. It wasn't built far away from the other houses in the street, but yet it was very secluded. I an instant Xander stood next to the care, opening the door to lift Rosie up into his arms. She was slowly regaining consciousness and started turning into a more comfortable position, clutching on to Xander's shirt as she did.

I started to get out of the car, but the moment my foot touched the ground, I yelped in pain. Oh great, just fucking wonderful, I must've sprained my ankle! Julian ran to my side and picked me up, placing me on his back giving me a piggy back ride.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked with a frustrated tone. He only chuckled, and touches my ankle, making me wince involuntarily.

"Do you want to walk on that?" He asked a little smug, I gave a quick shake no and let a small smile appear on my face. A cold breeze filled the air and I shivered, wrapping my legs tighter around his waist, trying to absorb some of the heat he was emitting. He moved his hands up to my thigh, and I nuzzled my face into his neck, hiding from the wind. He walked into the house and gently placed me onto a giant soft couch, I took a look at my surroundings, concluding that despite its size the house was very cozy.

"Julian, what happened?" A guy asked his face serious while his inquisitive gaze scanned over me and my sister, who was being carried in by Xander. It was weird, he was dressed casually, almost sloppy even, yet he still managed to look good. In a cut off jeans and a T-shirt he really didn't appear to be an authoritive figure, but yet he was sending out a very strong leadership vibe.

Julian started explaining when a woman suddenly stepped into the living room, she was panting and her face was flushed.

"Hello, I'm Claire, I'd like to take a look at your ankle. Sorry, this might hurt a little," when she touched my ankle it stung, causing me to suck in air through clenched teeth. But the moment I noticed Xander bring Rosie in I was distraught. Immediately I started to turn and get up.

"Whoa where do you think you're going, you stay put right here young lady, while I take a look at your sister," she reprimanded me before moving to Rosie, who was on the other couch.

Dried blood stuck on the side of Rosie's head, and there were clear hand marks on her neck and shoulders. Xander had a look of a tortured man on his face, I think I even saw a tear go down his cheek. Claire cleaned out the wound, which had seemed a lot worse than it actually was due to all the blood, according to her she didn't even need stitches.

After we were all cleaned up, Nessie, Jake's wife, leant us some clean clothes. Claire allowed the guys to drove us home after I'd promised to keep off my ankle and make sure Rosie would stay in bed to rest and recover for at least a couple of days. On the ride home Rosie started to wake up.

"Mali…Mal, where are you?" She asked opening her heavy eyes. I scooted over to her and hugged her tightly, I smiled through the hug and felt some tears slide down my face.

"I'm right here Rosie. I always will be." I said wrapping my arms around her, we sat there for a couple more minutes. I pulled away and held her hands and gave her a serious look.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! Hector could've killed you if the guys hadn't come along and saved our asses! I told you to run, and by that I meant go and NOT come back! Your well being is WAY more important than mine. I-I just don't understand what the fuck you were thinking jumping onto Hector's back like that. NEVER do something that STUPID AGAIN! You hear me Rosalina Juliana Maria? NEVER AGAIN!" I said strained, and then hugged her again.

"I couldn't bare it to lose you," I said and she laughed. "But don't think that I'm not serious, Xander won't always be there to save you." I heard giggles from Quinn, Xander, and Jules.

"Doubt it," Julian mumbled with a smile on his face.

Xander stopped in front of the house, I saw that our Uncle and Aunt had come home now. Rosie said a quick goodbye to Quinn and Xander, hugging them before she rushed inside. Julian helped me out of the car and walked me to the front door. I was limping a bit, but Claire had put a tight bandage around my swelling ankle, which at least gave me some support.

"So…uh I'll see you tomorrow." He said, rubbing his neck in shyness, ready to turn back to the car.

"Wait a sec, if you and Xander hadn't come along, who knows what would've happened back there. I-I…I just wanted to say thanks...a lot." I got on my tippy-toes and put my hands around his neck, tugging slightly for him to move in closer to me. I reached up, quickly turned his face and pressed my lips to his cheek and smiled.

"Night Julian," I said and gave a small wave before I closed the door. I slid down against it, and instantly felt the unexplainable warmth leave my body. My chest started to hurt, I got up slowly and limped up the stairs to lie down on my bed. Surely my aunt and uncle would have questions, but that would just have to wait until tomorrow, I was too wiped to explain anything right now.

***

Julian's POV

September 6th 2031

After School

Ugh! Imprinting is so hard. First Amalia doesn't even give me the light of day, and then she start's flirting with me? What's up with the imprint magic? I don't understand I really need to talk to dad about this. Right now I was in my secret place no one knew about it. It was a little cave I found in the woods, it a little lake with a whole bunch of soft grass on the side, the trees surrounding it hid it from view.

I always came here in human form so no one knew where it was. This was the most beautiful place that I've ever seen, I sat there thinking about Amalia for seemed like an eternity, but was probably closer to minutes in reality before I got a phone call from a very distressed Quinn Woods. What I heard was even worse. Amalia's ex showed up, who apparently was a gang banger and had a knife and god knows what else. Oh yeah, and her little sister left her with him to get help. How much better is my life getting?

I phased right there and ran to Quinn's house, thinking that I had every intention of killing this guy, whoever he was. If he had hurt my angel in any way, I'd kill him. I couldn't bare the idea of someone hurting my Amalia. If anyone would get hurt, it should be me. No one that precious should get hurt. I got to Quinn's and phased back, throwing my pants back on before I ran in. Quinn was just putting on her jacket when I opened the door.

"Just in time Jules," Xander said and walked out passed me. I quickly followed him and got beside him in the front seat. Quinn got into the back seat, and we headed towards the school. I saw Rosalina sitting on the bench, her face hidden in her hands. The moment she saw the car she took off and started running in the opposite direction.

Quinn jumped out and called after her, and when Rosalina realized who it was she ran back to us as fast as she could, tears still streaming down her face. Xander got out to get them to hurry up, but when he looked at Rosie, his face broke out into a smile and Rosie looked as if a huge weight had just been lifted off her shoulders.

"Oh my gosh," I muttered in amazement. I can't believe he imprinted on Amalia's little sister.

While we were on our way to save Amalia, Rosalina was telling us what happened, she had to stop a couple of times whenever it became too much for her, the look on Xander's face told me he wasn't happy. When we got there, Rosalina jumped out of the car and flew into the house. I don't know what was going on in her head, but as soon as she got in, she locked the door behind her. Xander and me ran to the front door and tried to get to open it without using brute force, scared to blow our cover. But when I peeked through the window and saw that creep kissing Mali's neck I lost it. .

"Forget it; we need to get in there now!" I yelled at Xander, he glared at me, but nodded in agreement. The next moment we pushed the door into the house, lifting it clean off its hinges, at least this way we could put it back afterwards. Xander ran over to Hector and tackled him, I rushed to Amalia's side. Her hair was messed up, her clothes torn and she was badly bruised. I looked at her on the floor, and growled.

"Did he do this to you?" I asked through clenched teeth, feeling hatred boil up inside of me. She nodded a yes. Unable to stop myself I walked over to the creep and punched him in the face, causing his nose to break on impact. Amalia let out an almost inaudible whimper, which had me next to her instantly.

I was so worried about her, she looked so helpless and lost, and my heart broke for her. Scanning around for the key of those wretched handcuffs, eager to get her loose. When I finally spotted them, quickly I opened them. Amalia started shaking and crying, the girl had obviously been scared out of her mind. She found her way into my arms, it was so intense to hold her against me, and despite the situation it felt right.

Rosalina wasn't responding, Xander looked down on her, and I could almost sense his suffering. I couldn't imagine being in his position, having to watch your imprint in a broken state like Rosalina was in right now, helpless to do anything.

We made a quick stop at Forks police station to drop off the ex, who wasn't coherent at the moment, and then we headed straight for Jake's house. He was the pack Alpha, and had been for years, but he was getting ready to retire. He wouldn't stop phasing, since Nessie wouldn't be growing old either, but he said he was done with being Alpha.

Claire arrived minutes after we did, which meant she must have jumped in her car the moment she got the call, and rushed over. She was about four months pregnant, which made rushing anything hard, because Quill was watching her like a hawk, afraid something would happen to her. So the fact that she arrived as soon as she did was admirable to say the least.

On the way back, Rosalina was asking for Amalia, who was so relieved that she was coming to. She even managed to scold her a little, for being so reckless, something that could be said for Amalia herself as well. When she mentioned Xander, that according to her he wouldn't always be there to save Rosalina, we erupted in laughter. She had no idea how funny she was being, not knowing of the existence let alone the workings of an imprint. Quinn knew far too well what it was like, being a child imprint herself, she had never experienced life any different.

Saying goodnight suddenly turned awkward, I didn't know what to do with myself. I knew what I wanted to do of course, but I thought she wouldn't take too kindly on me professing my love for her and kissing her for an hour or two, at least. So I waited instead, seeing how she would handle it. To my surprise I turned out not to be the only one feeling insecure about this, but when she stuttered a thank you and kissed me on the cheek, all thoughts were gone for a moment.

"Night Julian" She smiled at me and then closed the door. I brought my hand up to my face, feeling it break into a smile beneath my fingertips. At that moment I realized something profound, she had just said my name. It was the first time she had ever said my name, and it sounded like music coming from her lips. I walked back to the car, still holding my cheek.

"She said my name," I whispered over and over again, this had to be the best day of my life.


	4. Bios

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters at ALL!!! This world belongs to my wonderful beta-reader AsagariMelody and Stephanie Meyers.

**AN:** Thanks a bunch to my beta-reader AsagariMelody! She made the Bios so big Whoop for AsagariMelody thanks a bunch!

* * *

**Brandon Harrison and ****Kaylee Nadira Istaqa - March 18****th**** 2014**

Brandon and Kaylee are Leah's twins, they were her and her husband's Tom most precious gift, after they'd believed her to be infertile for a number of years. As children of two wolves, both joined the pack themselves, they fazed in the summer of 2030, at a wedding, along with Xander, when Brandon also imprinted on Sofie, Brady and Tamar's daughter. Rachel and Paul oldest son Luca imprinted on Kaylee on august 12th 2027, at Claire and Quil's wedding, she was 13 years old.

**Sofie Woods - October 30****th**** 2014**

Sofie is Brady and his wife's Tamar oldest child, and Tomas's older sister. Brandon imprinted on her when she was almost 16 years old.

**Xander Woods - November 3****rd**** 2014**

Xander is Quinn's older brother, and son of Colin Woods and his wife Sarah Woods-Hunter. He's very smart, he skipped a year in school, allowing him to graduate a year early and attend Washington State University a year ahead. Though he has a dorm room, where he lives officially, he's at home more nights than he is not. He's a cheerful guy, who easily adapts, not having problems at all, with having his little sister call the shots.

**Julian Marcus Hill - May 13****th**** 2015**  
Julian (Jules) and his twin brother Tobias's parents are Jared Hill and his wife Kim Hill-Connweller. As the youngest of the twins he's the quiet one, and often lets his brother boss him around. He's sweet and kind natured, he phased at the age of 16 when a group of vampires passed through the area and caused some trouble. He and his brother transformed soon after each other, Tobias became a wolf only days before him. He is having difficulty with the sudden onslaught of attention their changed appearances brought along, he's very shy, especially around girls, while his brother basks in the glory of his newly matured body. Julian is close with his six years older sister Maya, who is at college with her boyfriend and imprint Levi Uley, Sam and Emily's son. When he imprinted on Amalia, it was the first time he was ahead of his brother, who is used to doing everything first.

**Tobias Hill - May 13****th**** 2015**  
Tobias is Julian's older twin brother, as the eldest of the two, he's used to leading their cavalry. He's always sure of himself, enjoys being the center of attention at parties and every chance he gets. Though people that know him do not think of him as an ass, he comes across as one on many occasions.

**Amalia Lucinda Maria Ramirez - July 29 2015**  
Amalia (Mali) is a feisty girl, who always speaks her mind. Growing up in a single parent family, with a not so reliable mom has made her very mature at a young age, feeling responsible for looking after her little sister. She's not one to trust easily, often assuming the worst will happen, and reluctant of letting people into her life. Her sister Rosalina and she are very close, being used to fending for themselves on more than one occasion. At school her big mouth and attitude have gotten her into trouble more than once, all to defend her sister on more than one occasion.

**Faye Taggert - October 21****st**** 2015**

Faye is the daughter of Sean Taggert, who phased just before the confrontation with the Volturi when they came for baby Ness, and his wife Camille, Collin and Brady's cousin. She's very sweet, but she's a bit of a blabbermouth, letting everything slip through her lips, that might cross her mind.

**Jamie Cooper- December 1****st**** 2015**

Jamie is Paul and Rachel's second son, and Luca's younger brother. He imprints on Duniya Call, Embry and Nadira Call's daughter.

**Tomas Woods- June 1****st**** 2017**

Tomas is Sofie's younger brother, he phased in 2033.

**Micah Call- July 3****rd**** 2017**

Micah is Embry and Nadira's oldest child, he's very intuitive and a gentle soul. He's had a crush on Jake and Nessie's second daughter Selene, as long as he can remember. He phased in when he got mad at Selene in October 2032, she's always being rude towards him, that one time he just couldn't take any more of her crap.

**Rosalina Juliana Maria Ramirez - April 12****th**** 2018**

Rosalina (Rosie) is extremely quiet, she barely speaks to anyone but her sister.

**Quinn Woods - August 2****nd**** 2018**

Quinn's quite little bossy lady, she likes to compensate for being short, she only 5'2". Her big brother does tease her a lot about her general lack of height, but he's ok with her being in charge. She also bosses around Dylan, who imprinted on her when she was a two year old girl, but unlike Xander, who lets her get away with it on most occasions, he seems to genuinely enjoy it. Dylan is the youngest of the three Lake brothers, his oldest brother Ryan was the first to phase after Colin and Brady.


End file.
